Fan:Digimon believer!
This a fan story,please don't edit without permission unless your an admin,I do not own digimon in any way. Flashback chapter:the monster makers Akira yagami looked at his watch,"they're late again" he muttered as he paced back and forth,smoking a cigaret,he looked Down at the chalky white floor of the Empire Public media center,he smirked as he heard the quick footsteps of his business partner kazuki,akira stared at his panting friend and chuckled,"weres hakari?"akira asked,clearly annoyed,kazuki paused,sweat poured down his head,"they've taken her" he said looking down,akari's once stoic expression turned into an expression of fear"t-the!?....you don't mean-" he started before being interrupted by his colleage"yes....the artificial creature project"kazuki responded,"we..must shut it down" akari cried,as he looked down,"we must activate the x virus!" he finished as he stared at a flashing computer screen. Chapter 2:the hot headed boy and the cold hearted girl A ten year old boy named Yamato yagami ran across the street smiling wildly and sweating,his messy blonde hair moved wildy in the wind,hiis red shirt complimented his hot headed nature ,he put on his grandfathers aviator goggles with a blue star in the middle and barely avoided hitting other pedestrians,he laughed loudly as he ran towards the empire media center,he ran full speed towards the entrance giggling in delight,"finally.."he muttered as he ran up a hallway and entered an office,"dad!" he shouted as he ran into the doorway,yamato ran towards him and hugged him"I missed you son,you grew!"the boys father said as he laughed and tightly hugged his son,suddenly a man ran into the doorway,"Akira,your son was running like a madman in the lobby!" the man said angrily,akira glanced at him with eyes that stared straight through his eyes,"I understand,leave" he said as he slowly let go of his son,"son,wanna see a cool new toy"akari said as he rubbed his sons messy hair,Yamato nodded quickly and followed his dad into a empty stairwell they then entered a room full of computers and windows surrounding the room,akari walked up to an old looking NEC computer and booted it up,"I'm surprised this piece of junk still works"akari chuckled,akari moved the mouse across the computer screen clicking on a file and selecting open,his face grew in shock as a window opened up,the window showed dead bodies of numerous creatures and a strange figure,It said in blood is this what you want,akari's shock grew as the disturbing image brought back many memories,Yamato looked at the window in shock,"d-dad...",suddenly the screen flashed brightly and a bright light flooded the room,laughter could be heard throughout the room as Yamato was pooled into the computer screen and the light coming with him.Yamato screamed as he fell into a whole world consisting of binary code,the binary code suddenly began molding itself into mountains,lakes,trees and lush scenery,yamoto continuednhis decent,the young boy closed his eyes,passing out.A strange girl walked towards the boys unconcious body,she smirked,"we have another visitor,eh leomon"the girl said as she laughed,a strange lion like creature stood behind her,staring intently at the boy he walked away disappearing with the girl. Chapter 3:the commandramon corps Commandramon ran towards the limp body of Yamato,he stared at the Boy,he heart began to glow,he pulled out a strange little device and the device glowed as well,"he's finally here,the destiny child"commandramon muttered,he placed his machine gun on the ground and put the body on his shoulder,he chuckled as he picked up his machine-gun and stepped forward,"I can't wait to tell my men!" he exclaimed as he slowly traveled through the field.